The special effects of looping
by Snowvortex
Summary: just another boring briefing in the mind of colonel Jack O’Neill. What lies there today?


Disclaimer: don't own stargate or the song because you live, just borrowing them for this story.

Pairing: Sam and jack

Takes place after window of opportunity.

Summary: just another boring briefing in the mind of colonel Jack O'Neill. What lies there today?

The special effects of looping 

It had been 8 weeks since earth managed to get out of that stinking time loop. So now SG -1 once again sat at the debriefing table, Daniel Jackson couldn't believe that earth and 14 other planets had been caught in a time loop. Daniel leant towards his coffee mug inhaling its sweet scent of caffeine. Teal'c had his eyes on the Tok'ra walking down the ramp in the gate room. Major Samantha Carter covered her mouth as another yawn escaped from her tired and hungry body. Colonel jack O'Neill watches Samantha like a damn hark. His eyes looked onto her eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. Sam stared at Jack as he continues to wiggle his eyebrows before muttering under his breath about how sexy her body was.

"So I take it da Tok'ra are here" Jack shot out his attention never leaving his 2ic. 

"Yes they are" replied the general.

Samantha yawn again before stretching her arm across the table to snatch a peanut butter flavored biscuit from the yellow plate.

"Hey Sam dads here" Daniel cheered in. Sam only rolled her eyes as she bit into the biscuit letting the taste meld in her mouth as her stomach rumbled once again. 

"Didn't the Tok'ra tell us we were unreachable for three months" Teal'c asked turning to Hammond, who only nodded his bold head at SG-1.

"Well daddy's back" Jack sang out his facial expression changing making his 2IC giggle out loud, now how was she going to start the post –the fall Sam rolled on her back still laughing out loud. Jack sigh it's going to be a long briefing if carter going to be doing this. The giggles mission- briefing with fits of laugher coming out of her sore and hungry body. Falling to kept on coming finally Samantha started to sort her giggles out from both her mouth and nose.

Shaking his head Hammond spoke "Major Carter please stop laughing"

Jack rested his head on the table as his friends tried to clam down a hyper major Carter. Closing his eyes Jack smiled he loved seeing his beloved Samantha unable to keep her wits and brake into a fit of hyper giggles. While on the floor Samantha couldn't help but wonder what had made jack temp her.

Slowly Sam got to her feet "sorry" Sam muttered as she sat back down. 

All but jack greeted the Tok'ra as they sat at the table 

"Its nice to know that your safe and………" Jacob started as jack zoned out….

…Humming to himself a very seductive grin play on his lips that only Samantha had noticed she chocked on the biscuit in her mouth. Jacob and his quick cat like reflexes he went to help Sam when she stop him "I'm ok" she blushed as she stood up and started talking.

Tapping his fingers on the table jack still hummed Jacob watched the younger man he had a funny feeling that colonel O'Neill fancied his daughter.

Sighing jack stood up and danced towards carter god don't sing' Jack opened his mouth as Daniels brain took over.

'Shit we're in trouble he sings off tune' Daniel wince at the though as Jack voices flowed out

"_Staring out at the rain _

With a heavy hearty

_It's the end of the world in my mind _

_Then your voice pulls me back _

_Like a wake up call" _

Taking carter by the hand Jack kissed it as he pulled her close to his body too close for comfit. "Jack" she whispered in his ear "just dance Carter" Jack grunted at her as his feet took three steps backwards pulling her along then four to the left Sam still flowed Jack was leading her in a dance then he quicken his pace two towards the wall behind Sam then five to the right

"Jack I didn't know you danced?" Sam spoke her voice shaky

"Always Samantha" he answered before lending in to capture her lips in a hot fiery heated kiss. 

"_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know, what I didn't know"_

Dancing closely together their bodies tightly holding the other Jack run his hands down her body he knew she like it from the noise she made when he caressed her in front of their boss and friends.

A moan escaped her swollen lips as Jack laid butterfly kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. 

"Jaacck" Sam moaned again as she run her fingers through his short slivery-brown hair. 

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself"_

Jack whispered in her ear his own hands feeling her body and how hungry it was for him.

"_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live girl_

_My world……… _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky"_

Her hands slide down his back resting at his buttock; Sam opened her blue eyes at him they held so much passion Jack noticed as he kissed her again

"_Its all right, I survived. I'm alive again _

Cause of you made it through every storm"

Daniel Jackson couldn't his blue eyes his friends they were having a make out session. 

"What is life? What's the use?"

Jack asked Sam 

"_If your killing time"_

Sam moaned answer 

"I'm so glad I found an angel

_Someone who…"_

Jack brushed his lips against Sam's cheek before returning to her mouth and pushing his tongue in hungry sorting for hers. 

"_Was there when all my hopes fell_

I wanna fly looking in your eyes"

Sam had answered as Jack shoved her to the wall pushing himself into her as jack grabbed her legs pulling her up and that she now sat on his hips her legs wrapped around him "Jack" Sam moaned again as his fingers run down her stomach and make there way between her legs 

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live girl_

_My world……… _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky"_

Teal'c still wouldn't look at his friends; general Hammond sat there completely lost for words.

"_Because you live…I live."_

Sam had her fingers around jack's length as he fingered her

"_Because you live, there's a reason why _

_I carry on when I lose the fight"_

Jacks fingers moved faster and harder in and out of his second in commands body.

"_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always…"_

Jack couldn't wait any longer kissing Sam he thanked the heavens for having this beauty in a skirt, he let his pants fall to the floor as he slide into her warm and moist pussy.

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live girl_

_My world……… _

_Has twice as many stars in the sky"_

Thrusting jack had Sam pinned to the wall himself inside of her it wasn't the first time he had tasted this forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden.

"Shit Sam your fucking tight" Jack grunted as Sam moaned 

"Jaacck" Sam moaned between breaths 

"Yes"

"Harder" Sam domineered. 

Hammond had his head in his hands it had gone to far and he couldn't help but feel sorry.

"What's gotten into them" Daniel asked puzzled.

"It would appear that it's not the first time that Colonel O'Neill has had sexual intentions which Major Carter!" Teal'c spoke as Hammond looked up to the ex-Jaffa 

"Explain" Hammond demanded 

"Colonel O'Neill has had Major Carter for the fifteenth time" Teal'c answered with a straight face. 

"Fifteenth" Daniel's jaw dropped

"Another four in the infirmary, ten at colonel O'Neill's quarters, and five in the showers on this floor!" Teal'c spilled out to Hammond and Daniel.

"Please tell me its not more then one"

"Just major carter they go like rabbits!" Teal'c answered 

"Rabbits?" Daniel asked as Hammond looked at his officers

"TV" 

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help _

_Because you live girl_

_My world………"_

They come together… … … 

"Ssssaaammm" colonel O'Neill yelled

"Colonel O'Neill" General Hammond shouted out at the colonel.

Opening his eyes jack rubbed them with his palms then looked up at Hammond and Jacob. Jacks face redden 

"Have a nice sleep," Daniel asked still rubbing his eyes Jack wondered 'when did I fall asleep?' Glancing around the room Jack's eyes passed Jacob who shakes his head. Hammond hangs his head down he couldn't look at him. Daniel smiled at Jack while Teal'cs expression told him that he had spilled.

"Huh where's carter" Jack asked after he noticed his sexy major wasn't in the briefing room.

"Sam's with Janet in the infirmary" Daniel stated as jack asked why

"She throw up" Jacob spoke 

"…….." Jack was lost for words

"By the looks on your faces I had been talking in my sleep" Jack cringe 

"Yes it was very interesting" Jacob spoke his tone clam but unsettling 

"Oh" Jack cringed again.

"Colonel did you truly have sexual intercourse with your subordinate?" Hammond asked as Samantha returned stopping behind jack 

"Err…umm…" Jack started as Sam cut him off

"Can I please talk to Jack alone?" Sam used her reserved tone for when she wanted to make a point.

"Sure" Hammond answered as the boys left.

Sam span jack in his chair to face her a tear rolling down her cheek 

"Please Jack tell me you didn't" Sam looked into his brown eyes as she waited for his answer

"Yes Samantha I slept with you" 

"How many times?"

"Thirty-four times" Jack replied as he looked at the floor between his legs as Sam sat down on his lap 

"_Has everything I need to survive because you live…I live"_

Sam passed Jack the sheet of paper; jack took it and looked into her blue eyes

"What's this?" Jack asked 

"My medical results Jack read it"  
jack scanned it and his jaw drop 

"Sam wow"

"Jack I'm scared"

"Ssshhh its ok I'm here for us" Jack told Sam 

Sam kissed him 

"And the baby"

"Huh baby?" 

"Jack its right here the test results says I'm pregnant" Sam pointed on the sheet of paper in their hands. 

"_I live"_

Sam and jack told both generals the news and their close friends Daniel, Teal'c and Janet. 

-Finish-


End file.
